


Broken Memories | Hermitcraft and Dream SMP AU

by Halo_the_Therian_Demon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft
Genre: Hermitcraft DreamSMP Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_the_Therian_Demon/pseuds/Halo_the_Therian_Demon
Summary: When you cant remember, you're vulnerable. People can take advantage of you. Even if they used to be your best friend, who's to say they will be now when neither of you remember? When all you have is fragments of what is lost, it's hard to tell where you want to go, and why.
Relationships: Unsure - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Lost Memories

_ Pitch Black. That was all this world was. The person in the center of this void-like area glanced around. His red jumper and dirty blonde hair stood out against the dark world that surrounded him. He looked up from what he presumed was the ground. He saw someone in the distance, someone he recognized all too much. But he couldn’t remember the other males name. He got up hurriedly, stumbling over his own legs in a race against no one to reach the figure. The other person wore a pair of red and blue checkered headphones. A pair of headphones that the dirty blonde male couldn’t get out of his head. He ran forward, reaching out to hug the other male, only for them to disappear in a gust of wind from nowhere. His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. _

He jolted awake, groaning softly as he looked at his surroundings. He was sit-laying on a stone platform, with stairs that led up to a massive double door, bigger than a human. He studied the giant building for a good moment, admiring the impressive build. It looked like a big mansion or palace, made of stone and prismarine. He looked away from the mansion, seeing a vast jungle before him. He reached towards his back, feeling an itch. He thought about the strange dream, before his thoughts were interrupted. Where he had reached to itch, he felt not his own skin, but something small and soft. A feather. “Wh-” He stuttered, straining his neck and moving his jumper out of the way to stare at the strange thing seemingly coming from his back. He tugged at the small feather, only to realize that it really was part of his back. “Owww!” He groaned, deciding to not focus on it. He got up carefully, shoving his hands in his pockets only to feel something. He grabbed it, holding the thing up to reveal a strange device with two buttons on it, one a cyan blue color, and the other a vibrant red-orange. He turned the device over, seeing the word ‘Grian’ etched into the bottom. “Well, if this seems to be my thing, then my name must be Grian.” The male told himself, deciding that Grian sounded much better than no name at all. He turned it back over, pressing the cyan button. The device seemed to conjure up a screen of sorts, with a digital keyboard at the bottom of what seemed like a chat system.

_ <StressMonster101> Hey Scar, can I go to your magic village and grab some wood? I don’t wanna take down the jungle for my build. _

_ <GoodTimesWithScar> Go ahead Stress! I’ll meet you there. _

The conversation seemed to stop there. Grian read the small chat that had happened between ‘Stress’ and ‘Scar’, and decided to put a message of his own there. He touched the small letters on the keyboard, typing out his message.

_ <Grian> Hello? Is anyone else here? _

When he got no response, he put the communication device in his pocket, deciding to shove it in the back of his mind along with the dream and the feather. He walked around for a second, seeing a glass structure and what seemed like a wooden hobbit hole built into the side of a small cliff. He walked towards it, once again admiring the build. He entered it, and the first thing he saw was another person. The other person seemed to be about 16 years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other person was staring questionably at an open chest, not yet seeing Grian. The other male looked over, noticing the presence of the other human. 

“Who the fuck are you?” The young boy gave Grian a suspicious stare.

“I could ask the same of you.” Grian responded with a shrug. “According to this weird device,” He held up the chat device. “I’m Grian.”

“Oh, I didn't know that existed.” The other blonde said, rummaging through his own pockets and pulling up a similar device to the one Grian had. He turned it around. “TommyInnit.”


	2. Finding Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hermits and DreamSMP members all manage to locate everyone somehow

“..Where am I?” A female voice said, her voice echoing through the strange village. It was built prettily, with small huts and houses dotting a stone road and a giant floating green crystal in the center. She got up, walking around and giving herself a tour of the area. Something buzzed in her pocket, and she took out a small device with ‘StressMonster101’ etched into the bottom. She pressed the cyan button, it was glowing when compared to the red-orange one. She read a past conversation that she presumed was between her and whoever this village belonged to. “Stress, I suppose that's my name. A bit strange, if I’m honest.” She laughed lightly, trying to brush off her worry of how or why she got here, and why she didn't remember ever saying this. She looked down in the chat system further, seeing a new message, by someone called ‘Grian’.

_ <Grian> _ _Hello? Is anyone else here?_

She decided to answer, even though the message had been sent a while ago. She typed it out on the digital keyboard quietly.

_ <StressMonster101> I’m here if that helps, in a strange village of sorts. There’s this weird snail house too. _

She pressed the red-orange button, and an inventory of sorts appeared. In it, there wasn't much, just some steak. She pressed the button again and the inventory disappeared, and she looked up to where the snail was, where she saw someone move. She walked closer, hiding behind a jungle tree. A male stood there, dressed in mayor-like attire. He had three long scars running down his face, and he looked tired and confused. He pulled the chat/inventory thing out of one of his pockets, reading Stress’s message. 

_ <GoodTimesWithScar> I’m here as well, and I think I know the snail you’re talking about. _ _  
_ _ <StressMonster101> Yeah, I can see you. _

_ <Grian> Me and Tommy are nearby, we can see it as well. I suppose we should all meet there? _

_ <GoodTimesWithScar> Yeah, that's smart. _

Stress walked from behind the tree, waving at the GoodTimesWithScar guy. “I’m here, uhh.. Scar. That’s what the earlier chat things said I called you.”

“Yeah, Scar is fine. At least we’re all nearby.” Scar responded, looking around for what the chat said was Grian and Tommy.

The two blonde’s arrived shortly after. “So, would anyone like to explain how the fuck we all got here?” The younger one questioned, looking reasonably confused. “And, I’m Tommy by the way.”

“Grian here. I’m presuming that we all lost our memory, at least I think.” Grian nodded, looking at the other two and the builds around them. “Do you think we should stay here for a bit? For all we know, there could be more people out there, in this world who just haven't seen the messages yet.”

Stress nodded. “Best to wait, I say.” Scar nodded as well, and so did Tommy. Scar climbed up the ladder into the snail, sitting down at a small table. The others followed, all sitting somewhere in the room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


All around the server, People woke up confused, unaware of the situation they were now in. They all discovered their names on their devices, found others, and soon a meeting was called through chat.

_ <Ranboo> Hey, everyone? I’m on a strange island with a bunch of shops, I think it’s a good place for us to gather. The island has a strange half-and-half thing going on with grass and mycelium. Me, Jschlatt, Dream, George, and Sapnap are gathered here already. _

Messages filed through the chat, the different people around agreeing to the half enderman, building or finding boats, and attempting to find the island he mentioned. Soon almost everyone was there, all inside what appeared to be a mayoral building. Someone with pink hair and a pig mask arrived last, stating that he had been stuck in a strange red world for a while before finding his way out. Everyone began explaining where they were when they woke up. Grian said nothing about the strange feathers that seemed to be growing on his back, deciding that it was the least of his worries, and that the most of these worries were why he couldn't remember anything and how he got here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, finally a story where i actually wrote the second chapter instead of leaving it at one and never touching it again lmao


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hh angst time

Everyone took turns stepping up and saying where they found themselves when they woke up.

“I woke up next to a big mansion, and found Tommy soon after in a hobbit hole building thing.” Grian said, Tommy nodded

“I woke up in a magical village, found Scar by a snail house, and met up with Grian and Tommy.” Stress spoke up, leading to the two blondes and Scar to nod.

“Me and Tubbo woke up in a bee themed base of sorts, which I can only assume is my own base.” Xisuma said. “I also have another button on my communication device, with strange things I can do, I haven't tested them though.” Tubbo nodded, holding a small bee that he had found next to X’s base.

“I was in a cave, but ran out when I found some strange creatures chasing me, and I came up to a massive tree that Skeppy and Bad were next to.” The Diamond Man nodded, taking off his square mask thing, and the Demon nodded as well.

“Weird monstrosity of random blocks here.” Etho stated where he woke up, calm.

“Strange water base is my best guess, I fell off one of the platforms into water.” False said, not commentating on the fact that she was holding a shining diamond sword.

“Colorful towers, a massive sign said that they were the ‘Toon Towers’ or something.” Tango said, looking uneasy.

“Concrete House, I can presume it's mine.” Wel’s orange eyes scanned the crowd.

The conversation went on, with Doc finding himself in half a mansion, Cub on a massive pyramid, Bdubs under a tree on a really detailed cliff side, Dream George and Sapnap on an island that said ‘Season 7 Starter Island’, Wilbur and Phil in a leafless forest, Jschlatt next to the diamond throne, Cleo in a strange zoo, Mumbo on a wrench structure that he was barely able to get off of, and Techno in a red world with upside-down buildings. Dream commented on how he had the same third button as Xisuma, so the others decided that since they had the strange powers, they should lead everyone. The two obliged, and had everyone set off to where they had woken up, as it was most likely that it was their base.

They all returned, with Dream, Sapnap, and George staying in Scar’s village with Stress. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Don’t worry, Grian. We saved you. The dragon won’t be able to hurt you, But we couldn’t save the others.”_

_“But-”_

_“No buts. We can’t save any of them now that the server is destroyed. You should be thankful we even managed to save_ **_you_ ** _.” Grian looked up at the tall figure. He always thought that all they brought was destruction, but in reality they had saved him? He was so conflicted. “Now, Grian. We have a new world for you! You won’t have powers over it, but there you can make new friends.” Grian looked at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He didn’t want to look at that symbol, not once ever again._

_“Okay..” He said reluctantly, before being cast in a bright white. He appeared without a sound, looking around as other players appeared before him. There was a lot of variety amongst them, some human, others not. He jolted, something flashing in his mind. An ashen landscape. Someone was standing in the center of it all, his back turned from Grian’s perspective._

_“You betrayed us, Grian.” He didn’t understand- Why was he saying that? He didn’t betray anyone, he never would have. Especially not his friends. Grian felt his world being broken into a million pieces, literally and figuratively. The ashen landscape seemed to crack and break leaving him falling in an endless void. He reached up, trying desperately to go back, he needed to go back to Evolutions_ **_now, he couldn’t let Taurtis or Netty or anyone die-_ **

_“Grian!” A voice shouted. He blinked once, seeing Hermitcraft around him again. A tall man stood in front of him, looking concerned._

_“Oh- Mumbo, I’m sorry, I was zoning out.” Grian laughed lightly. “Well, I probably shouldn't spend too long boring you, I’m heading to my base.” The tall mustached man nodded in response._

_“Feel free to talk to me any time, Grian. I won’t mind.”_

_Grian nodded, smiling weakly. He flew in on his elytra through the open door, glancing down at the aquarium beneath him before white concrete intruded it. He landed in his base, flopping in his bed and falling asleep.. When it happened again. Taurtis spoke again, the same words. “You betrayed us. You Hideous Dragon. You monster.” Grian stepped back, trying to speak, but only strange growls and whimpers came from his mouth. Why was he so tall? He looked down, seeing not his own feet, but talons. Large Feathered wings sat atop his back, and a tail trailed behind him. “I Hate You.”_

Grian woke up in a cold sweat, throwing his blanket off of his bed and sitting up, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and fearful, and full of.. Sorrow. 

He looked up to the ceiling of the mansion, silently hoping that it was all just a dream, and whatever had happened… was never real. But he couldn't deny the fact that the one who had spoken there was the same person he saw in the dream when he first woke up without his memories. He grabbed his blanket again, letting out a sad whimper. His back ached. He glanced at where he had seen the feather, only to see that the number of feathers had grown increasingly, and it was now shaped like.. A pair of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doesnt everyone love a good dose of ANGST


	4. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian fluff time :D

Grian got up out of his bed, having calmed down after that strange dream. He looked around at the empty mansion, the only thing there being what looked like a farm of sorts, and a small setup with some shulker boxes dotting the floor. He decided, maybe pre-amnesiac Grian had been working on the mansion, so Grian decided to continue the job, to at least take his mind away from the chaos of everything that was happening. He shuffled through blocks, searching for ones that matched the premade build. He climbed up the walls, using barely existing footholds to grab onto and get up to the top of where the back had been built, which wasn't very high up. He tried not to mind how strange it was that when he held the blocks, they had no weight but when he placed them down, they suddenly did and grew bigger. He continued the gray fade up the walls, falling into an in-the-zone state while he built. Block after block, he felt more comfortable with everything that was happening. He ended up stopping a couple of times, mainly to stretch or eat one of the strange metallic golden carrots that he had with him. At one point when he stopped to stretch, he noticed how sore his back was. He decided that he had built the walls up enough for today, and carefully climbed his way down. He entered a way to the side room, approaching the sink, but mainly for the mirror. He hopped up onto the sink, taking off his red jumper to try and figure out what was up with the feathers. He studied them for a good minute, trying to figure out what they were exactly, and why they were attached to his body. They certainly were bigger than last time he had seen them, even if only slightly. He noticed that he was able to move the small wings, which he saw as strange considering he probably didn’t have them before he lost his memories. He then remembered the dream. He bit his lip, putting his shirt back on and trying to keep his thoughts away from that dream. Sure, the feathers were the same as the wings the dragon in his dream had, but it was just a coincidence, right? The small blue-purple groups of feathers twitched under the red sweater, aching to be let free. He tried to ignore it, and surprisingly succeeded. He checked chat, seeing a few small conversations here and there, mostly just the different players sharing things when needed. His eyes fell on a more recent message in chat. There was no name saying the message, just.. An announcement created by the chat itself.

_ XisumaVoid has suffocated to death. _

“Why would the chat announce death..? Poor Xisuma..” Grian murmured, watching the chat, another message appeared, said by X himself. There must be some sort of respawn system.

_ <XisumaVoid> Ow. Note to self, don’t take off my helmet. _

_ <Tubbo> You okay buddy? _

_ <XisumaVoid> Better than when I was dying somehow. _

_ <Tubbo> Fair _

“Well, at least this means there's no permanent death.” He rummaged through a shulker box, discovering some diamond armor that glimmered with a purple aura. An entire armor set was there, minus the chestplate. There was also a sword, axe, shovel, basically an entire set of tools. Where Grian thought the chestplate would be, there was instead these.. Flappy purple-gray things. The name just kind of appeared in his head, as if it had always been there. “Elytra. I wonder what they do.” He put the armor set and tools into his inventory, before hesitantly grabbing the elytra. He put the armor on, and shuffled the elytra over his shoulders and strapped them securely. He noticed they covered where his small wings were, so he decided to keep them on. He had no clue how to use them, but they looked somewhat like wings so he presumed that was their purpose. He built up a small tower inside the mansion, but it was short enough that if he fell it would just be a hard landing. He kind of dove off the tower, looking behind him as the elytra opened up and let him glide. He laughed, angling himself up so that the wind blowing through the doorway would lift him up. He glided down to the floor. “That was fun.” He smiled, putting away the armor and tools but keeping the elytra. He jolted slightly as his communicator buzzed. He looked in chat, quickly reading the messages as they were sent.

_ Skeppy was blown up by a creeper _ _   
_ _ <Skeppy> WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING _ _   
_ _ <Badboyhalo> Language! _

_ <Skeppy> Sorry _

Grian laughed lightly. This Badboyhalo guy would probably end up saying Language every 5 seconds near Tommy. 

_ <Grian> Everything alright over there? _

_ <Skeppy> Yeah, Bad stored my stuff in a chest. _

_ <Badboyhalo> Your welcome Skeppy _

He smiled. He was glad everyone seemed to be having fun, and were at least happy.

  
  


But everyone knows that happiness doesn’t last for long.


	5. Magic

Grian got up out of his bed, thankful for the dreamless night. Not much had been happening, and sure no one was getting any closer to figuring stuff out but at least nothing bad occurred. He walked over to where he had set up a mirror for checking on his feathers. They looked almost the same, besides a few feathers growing longer. “Well That’s-” He started to talk, but stopped suddenly when he saw something in the mirror. His teeth, they were sharper. He had fangs. “What in the world..” It pained him to speak slightly, his sharp teeth pressing against his gums and making his mouth hurt. “Well, that’s much harder to hide than small feathers..” He spoke quietly, turning away from the mirror. He looked around for food, suddenly not wanting to eat the golden carrots. Instead, he wanted a steak. Luckily for him, he quickly found one and ate it. 

_ What if I actually turn into that dragon…? _ Grian thought worriedly, before feeling a sharp pain in his back. He ran over to the mirror, his eyes widening as the once tiny wings were now double the size that they had been just a minute ago. His jumper now felt uncomfortable, as it was trapping his wings and only giving them restricted movements. He began to hate the small wings. If that person.. Taurtis, had hated him for being a dragon somehow, He didn’t want to be one anymore. But, if he had been a dragon, that means that They had lied to him. He wasn’t safe from the dragon, he  _ was _ the dragon. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A door was slammed open. 

“∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣.” A voice said sharply, and a figure turned around, it's large feathered wings moving with it.

“⍑ᒷ’ᓭ ⎓𝙹⚍リ↸ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣.” The other figure said in a fearful yet calm tone, it's mask glimmering in the low light levels that the end rods brought. 

“∴ᒷ ᓵᔑリ’ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᒲ ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリᓭ⎓𝙹∷ᒲᔑℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷリ. ∴ᒷ ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ʖᒷᒷリ ᒲ𝙹∷ᒷ ᓵᔑ∷ᒷ⎓⚍ꖎ.”

“ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ ᔑ∷ᒷ ᔑꖎᓭ𝙹 ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ᒲᒷᒲ𝙹∷╎ᒷᓭ, ⍑╎ᒲ ᒲ𝙹∷ᒷ ᓭ𝙹.”

“∴⍑╎ᓵ⍑ 𝙹リᒷᓭ?”

“||𝙹⚍ ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ꖌリ𝙹∴, ʖ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ ᔑ∷ᒷ ᔑ↸ᒲ╎リᓭ. 𝙹リᒷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭᒷ∷⍊ᒷ∷ ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭᒷꖎ⎓, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ⍑╎ᓭ !¡ᔑᓭℸ ̣ ᓭᒷ∷⍊ᒷ∷ ʖᒷ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ ∴ᒷ ↸∷𝙹!¡!¡ᒷ↸ ⍑╎ᒲ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ.” The other figure nodded.

“╎’ꖎꖎ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷ ᓵᔑ∷ᒷ 𝙹⎓ ╎ℸ ̣ ∴⍑ᒷリ ╎ ᓵᔑリ. ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᒲ ∴ᔑꖎꖎ𝙹∴ ╎リ ⍑╎ᓭ ↸ᒷᓭ!¡ᔑ╎∷ ᔑ ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ ꖎ𝙹リ⊣ᒷ∷, ᒲᔑ||ʖᒷ ⍑ᒷ ∴𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭℸ ̣ ∷ᒷリ⊣ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⎓╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grian talked calmly with Scar, about possible ways to get out of this situation and to get memories back. Scar kept saying something along the lines of ‘Maybe I can figure out a spell.’, which made Grian confused. Why would Scar know any magic or spells? He glanced around, seeing Stress and the 3 others in the village glancing at him nervously, as if they were worried that he would hurt them. He turned back to Scar rambling about magic spells, deciding to not worry about it. Scar seemed to be fine, so there wasn't a reason for the others to be worried of him. 

“⍑𝙹∴ ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ᒲᔑ⊣╎ᓵ, ᓭᓵᔑ∷?” Grian said, acting as if he hadn't said something in a strange language.

“W-what now?” Scar stopped his rambling, looking very confused.

“Er, I asked how you know magic.” 

“Oh! I don’t know myself really, but I did find these.” Scar laid out a series of books, about spells and magic. Some had been highlighted, some crossed off and replaced with something else. “I can presume that pre-amnesiac me knew magic, so I’m trying to re-learn it.”

Grian nodded. “That makes sense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooOOOOo Galactic ehhehe https://lingojam.com/StandardGalacticAlphabet go here to translate it if you wanna, its an accurate site


	6. Wings

_Xisuma walked around the landscape, slightly avoiding the crowds. He smiled, looking around. The end city stretched for what seemed like forever, the pitch black skies letting the light purple buildings and yellow endstone stand out brightly. He looked around, his grin widening. He saw so many people here. Most of them sported purple wings, a sign of being an Admin. Xisuma stretched out his own large wings, continuing to study all the different people. This city was much more open than the one X had been staying in, allowing all End-native people rather than just one species or only admins. He saw a pitch black person with a red and black hoodie conversing with someone who seemed to be made out of diamonds, both with small wings. He saw someone wearing red walking to a building, being guided by two Watchers. Hundreds of people walked the obsidian paths, breaking off to different groups, children chasing each other in a game of tag. He looked over slightly, a white-haired boy catching up to him._

_“Xisuma! You know I can’t run that fast, don’t be wandering off without me!”_

_“Alex, I was waiting for you!” X responded, ruffling his siblings hair, smiling. “ʖᒷ ᓵᔑ∷ᒷ⎓⚍ꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍⊣⍑, ∴ᒷ ᓵᔑリ リᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ╎⎓ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷ𝙹リᒷ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᔑᓵꖌ ⚍ᓭ.” He responded, his purple freckles glowing brightly as he spoke the End language, Galactic._

_“𝙹⎓ ᓵ𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷ ʖ∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷, ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ╎ ᓵᔑリ ꖎ𝙹𝙹ꖌ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ⎓𝙹∷ ᒲ||ᓭᒷꖎ⎓.” Alex nodded, rolling his eyes as they glowed while he spoke._

_“Well, I best hurry up! Don’t want to be late for the new Season.” Alex just smiled in response to X’s words, waving and walking to the crowds. X walked quickly, stuffing his helmet over his head so that he would be able to breath properly. He entered the building, a Watcher nodding to him as he stood on one of the platforms and willed his wings to disappear. It glowed in a bright white all around him, and he opened his eyes._

X woke up, blinking rapidly behind the visor of his helmet. “∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ.. ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᔑ ᓭℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリ⊣ᒷ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ.” He said quietly, looking around. Tubbo was sleeping peacefully in his own bed. “Wait.. Weren’t some of those people-” He spoke, but was interrupted as Tubbo snored suddenly, X quickly quieted down more, basically whispering to himself to not wake his new roommate. “I saw Bad, Skeppy, and.. Grian there. In that dream..” X got up out of his bed, looking at the small bee wings attached to his suit. He looked at them for a moment, attempting to will them to turn into the big feathered wings he had in his dream, and to the Admins shock, they did just that. He willed them back into being the bee wings, before sighing. “So.. I had a brother, and I lived in the End..? How strange..” He jumped slightly as a blinding white flashed outside the window, followed by the loud boom of thunder. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grian sighed. Another sleepless night, luckily, but his wings had grown larger. There was almost no room for him to wear his jumper without his wings hurting. “I need to tell someone eventually…” Grian looked around, thinking on who to tell about the dreams and the wings. “Xisuma might be a good choice, he does have those powers.. I feel like I should trust him.” He slowly opened the doors, walking outside into the rain. He didn't really mind it, he just wanted to go tell X, so then he wouldn't have to keep the secret closed so tightly. He flew away from the mansion silently on his elytra, heading to X’s base. He stopped at the armor-clad man’s door, remembering that Tubbo was staying at Xisuma’s base as well. He shrugged lightly, deciding that he could just ask to go to where Tubbo wouldn’t hear them. He knocked on the door, greeted by X quickly.

“Oh, Grian! What’re you doing here out in the rain?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, preferably not near anyone else.”

“Oh, in that case follow me.” X led the dirty blonde male into a room further back, sitting down on the couch there. “So, what do you have to tell me?”

“Well, I trust you so.. I’ve been having these weird dreams, and uh.. I’ve started growing wings.” He saw his friend's interest rise on his face. “In the dreams, these weird tall creatures would bring me to this server, but I would end up seeing this other person, Taurtis, and I was.. Some sort of feathered dragon.” Grian explained.

“May I see the wings?” X asked, curious and worried. Grian nodded, taking off his jumper and angling his back towards X. There on Grians back were two wings, each a lovely blue-purple fading to purple and then to a bright orange-tan color. Grian stretched out his wings, revealing the inside of his wings to be speckled with white star-like markings. The admin was honestly shocked at how pretty they were. 

“I’m presuming that.. I’m turning into the dragon.” Grian said, sadness in his voice.

“I’ll help you with that, somehow..”

“How do you know that you’ll be able to?” Grian put his jumper back on, though it was clearly uncomfortable for him considering the wings.

“Well, I’ve been having strange dreams as well, and in the most recent one, I saw you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna take a small break from making, dang you school. I'll be back on the weekends, don't worry!


	7. Pie

“╎’ᒲ リ𝙹 ᓭℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリ⊣ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᔑ∷ꖌ.. ⍑╎↸ᒷ ᔑ∴ᔑ||, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ᓭᔑ||. ‘ᓵᔑ⚍ᓭᒷ wᒷ ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍∷ ʖ∷𝙹ꖌᒷリ !¡ᔑ∷ℸ ̣ ᓭ. ╎’⍊ᒷ ꖎᒷᔑ∷リᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ᔑᓭ⍑ᔑᒲᒷ↸ 𝙹⎓ ᔑꖎꖎ ᒲ|| ᓭᓵᔑ∷ᓭ.. ∷⚍リ ᔑ∴ᔑ||, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ᓭᔑ||. リ𝙹 𝙹リᒷ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ꖎ𝙹⍊ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑᓭ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ. ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ , ╎ ∴𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ʖ∷ᒷᔑꖌ ᒲᒷ ↸𝙹∴リ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ↸⚍ᓭℸ ̣. ╎ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ’ᓭ ᔑ !¡ꖎᔑᓵᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ⚍ᓭ. ⎓𝙹∷ ∴ᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷ ⊣ꖎ𝙹∷╎𝙹⚍ᓭ. ∴⍑ᒷリ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭ⍑ᔑ∷!¡ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ∴𝙹∷↸ᓭ ∴ᔑリリᔑ ᓵ⚍ℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ ↸𝙹∴リ. ╎’ᒲ ⊣𝙹リリᔑ ᓭᒷリ↸ ᔑ ⎓ꖎ𝙹𝙹↸, ⊣𝙹リリᔑ ↸∷𝙹∴リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣. ╎ ᔑᒲ ʖ∷ᔑ⍊ᒷ, ╎ ᔑᒲ !¡∷𝙹𝙹⎓. ╎ ᔑᒲ ∴⍑𝙹 ╎’ᒲ ᒲᒷᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ, ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ╎ᓭ ᒲᒷ.” Grian sang softly in Galactic, looking out the make-shift window. He had decided to stay at X’s base, in one of what they assumed to be a mob farm that was temporarily deactivated. He often just sat there, singing to himself as he thought about what to do next. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mumbo hummed quietly, carrying the small pie up to where Grian’s mansion was. What better to greet his new neighbor than with a homemade pie? He knocked on the doors, tilting his head to the side like a dog when no one answered. “Do I need to come in there myself?” He thought out loud, before nodding to himself and carefully opening the large door himself. But.. No one was there. All that he saw was a small blue-purple and star speckled feather laying on the bed. “Hm, what a pretty feather. Why would Grian have feathers in his base though..?” He picked up the feather, putting it in his pocket for later. “Maybe Dream or Xisuma will know where Grian is.” He left his friends house, walking his way to the bee-themed towers. He knocked once again, greeted by not X, but Tubbo. 

“Oh, hello Mumbo!”

“Hi Tubbo! I was wondering if you or Xisuma knows where Grian is? I was gonna give him this pie, but I can’t seem to find him.”

“Oh, I’m not sure. Last night I heard X talking to someone else, so maybe Grian is around here.”

“Thanks, I hope you don’t mind me coming in.” The young boy nodded, stepping out of the way to let the mustached man enter. He explored the tower silently, looking for the armor-clad man to no avail.

“Oh! Mumbo, He just came in!” Mumbo hurried downstairs at Tubbo’s voice.

“Hey there, X! I was just looking for you.” Mumbo greeted Xisuma quickly. “I was wondering where Grian is.” 

“Oh, I know where he is! Just give me a minute.” X rushed out the door to go tell his winged friend of Mumbo’s arrival.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grian huddled himself under the blanket, hiding his wings as X told him he probably should do. “Hey Mumbo! X told me you had pie.” He smiled as Mumbo entered.

“I do indeed!” Mumbo smiled in response, setting the pie down on the table next to them. “Why are you staying at X’s base though?”

“Oh, There were a lot of mobs spawning in my own, didn’t want to get attacked while sleeping.” Grian lied.

“Makes sense.” He pulled the small feather out of his pocket. “I also found this on your bed!” Grian’s eyes widened, realizing that Mumbo might have figured out. “Isn’t it so pretty!” The mustached man said instead of any accusation, and Grian sighed unnoticeably in relief. 

“Yeah, that’s really pretty. I wonder why it was there.”

Mumbo studied his friend's face, seeing the worry. “Feel free to talk to me any time, Grian. I won’t mind.” Grian seemed slightly panicked when he said that, but before he could say anything more the expression disappeared.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Grian lied again. Nothing was fine. Mumbo just said the exact thing he had said in that dream, and Grian was.. Worried to say the least. His friend set the feather down on the pie container.

“Well, I don’t want to bother you too long! See you later.” Mumbo departed, trying not to question why Grian had said so worried, and how or why the feather had been there. 

Grian stared at the feather sadly, remembering the betrayed look that Taurtis had given him in that dream. Would Mumbo be having the same face when Grian’s secret was revealed? He let the blanket slide off his back and wings, no longer wearing a shirt due to the fact that it would probably break his wings. He wrapped them around himself, glaring angrily at the star speckled feathers. He hated them. If they were why his friend had given him a look of pure hatred, he didn't want them. He moved them away from his face, folding them up on his back and standing up. His wings felt sore, and a sharp pain shot through them. He looked at them again, groaning lightly to see that they were almost full-grown within a second. He moved one wing to wrap around himself again, picking at the feathers lightly. He wanted them all gone, but he knew that it would hurt. He glared at the floor after moving his wing out of the way again. He almost wanted to fly. But no, that would be appreciating the wings. He didn't want to appreciate them. He looked at the pie container. He opened it, brushing the feather off onto the ground. Each slice had been pre-cut. He took one of the slices, enjoying the Pumpkin Pie for a second. He had to admit, Mumbo’s baking was excellent.


End file.
